Angel DVDs
Angel DVDs were produced by 20th Century Fox and released in 2001. These sets contained not only the episodes, but extra features, such as audio commentaries by the shows makers, documentary features, blooper reels, shooting scripts and so on. Season One Disc One *City Of with optional commentary by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt *Lonely Hearts *In the Dark *I Fall to Pieces Disc Two *Rm w/a Vu with optional commentary by Jane Espenson *Sense & Sensitivity *The Bachelor Party *I Will Remember You Disc Three *Hero *Parting Gifts *Somnambulist Disc Four *Expecting *She *I've Got You Under My Skin *The Prodigal Disc Five *The Ring *Eternity *Five by Five *Sanctuary Disc Six *War Zone *Blind Date *To Shanshu in L.A. *Special Features: Season 1 Overview Special Features *Featurettes: "Season 1," "Introducing Angel," "I'm Cordelia," and "The Demons" *Cast bios *Still gallery *Scripts for "Five by Five" and "Sanctuary" Season Two Disc One *Judgement *Are You Now or Have You Ever Been with optional commentary by Tim Minear *First Impressions *Untouched Disc Two *Dear Boy *Guise Will Be Guise *Darla *The Shroud of Rahmon Disc Three *The Trial *Reunion *Redefinition Disc Four *Blood Money *Happy Anniversary *The Thin Dead Line *Reprise Disc Five *Epiphany *Disharmony *Dead End *Belonging Disc Six *Over the Rainbow with optional commentary by Fred Keller *Through the Looking Glass *There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb *Special Features: Season 2 Overview Special Features *Featurette: "Making up the Monsters" *Featurette: "Inside the Agency" *Featurette: "Stunts" *Still Gallery *Blue Prints Season Three Disc One *Heartthrob *That Vision-Thing *That Old Gang of Mine *Carpe Noctem Disc Two *Fredless *Billy with optional commentary by Tim Minear and Jeffrey Bell *Offspring *Quickening Disc Three *Lullaby with optional commentary by Tim Minear and Mere Smith *Dad *Birthday Disc Four *Provider *Waiting In The Wings with optional commentary by Joss Whedon *Couplet *Loyalty Disc Five *Sleep Tight *Forgiving *Double or Nothing *The Price Disc Six *A New World *Benediction *Tomorrow *Special Features: Season 3 Overview Special Features *Featurette: "Darla: Deliver Us From Evil" *Featurette: "Page to Screen" *Angel Series Outtakes *Screen Tests: Amy Acker and Vincent Kartheiser *Still Gallery Season Four Disc One * Deep Down * Ground State * The House Always Wins with optional commentary by David Fury and Andy Hallett * Slouching Toward Bethlehem Disc Two * Supersymmetry * Spin the Bottle with optional commentary by Joss Whedon and Alexis Denisof * Apocalypse, Nowish with optional commentary by Vern Gillum and Steven S. DeKnight * Habeas Corpses * Featurette — Angel and the Apocalypse Disc Three * Long Day's Journey * Awakening * Soulless Disc Four * Calvary * Salvage * Release * Orpheus with optional commentary by Terrence O'Hara and Jeffrey Bell Disc Five * Players * Inside Out with optional commentary by Steven S. DeKnight * Shiny Happy People * The Magic Bullet with optional commentary by Jeffrey Bell Disc Six * Sacrifice * Peace Out * Home with optional commentary by Tim Minear * Featurette — Prophecies: Season 4 Overview * Featurette — Unplugged: Season 4 Outtakes * Featurette — Last Looks: The Hyperion Hotel * Featurette — Fatal Beauty and the Beast * Featurette — Malice in Wonderland: Wolfram & Hart Season Five Disc One * Conviction with optional commentary by Joss Whedon * Just Rewards * Unleashed * Hell Bound * Featurette — "Hey Kids! It's Smile Time." Disc Two * Life of the Party * The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco * Lineage * Destiny with optional commentary by Juliet Landau, David Fury, Skip Schoolnik and Steven S. DeKnight Disc Three * Harm's Way * Soul Purpose with optional commentary by David Boreanaz, Christian Kane and Brent Fletcher * Damage Disc Four * You're Welcome with optional commentary by David Fury, Christian Kane and Sarah Thompson * Why We Fight * Smile Time * A Hole in the World with optional commentary by Joss Whedon, Amy Acker and Alexis Denisof * Featurette — Angel 100 Disc Five * Shells * Underneath with optional commentary by Skip Schoolnik, Elizabeth Craft, Sarah Fain and Adam Baldwin * Origin * Time Bomb * Featurette — Angel: Chorography of a Stunt Disc Six * The Girl in Question * Power Play * Not Fade Away with optional commentary by Jeffrey Bell * Featurette — Angel: The Final Season * Featurette — To Live & Die in LA: The Best of Angel * Featurette — Halos and Horns: Recurring Villainy * Featurette — Angel Unbound: The Gag Reels The Vampire Anthology A series of "greatest hits" DVDs were released under the title The Vampire Anthology. Each was a single disc containing episodes based around a single character. Cordelia Contains: *"City Of" (Season One, Episode One) *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" (Season Two, Episode Twenty Two) *"Birthday" (Season Three, Episode Eleven) *"Waiting in the Wings" (Season Three, Episode Thirteen) Fred Contains: *"Over the Rainbow" (Season Two, Episode Twenty) *"Fredless" (Season Three, Episode Eight) *"Supersymmetry" (Season Four, Episode Five) *"Shiny Happy People" (Season Four, Episode Eighteen) Gunn Contains: * "War Zone" (Season One, Episode Twenty) * "First Impressions" (Season Two, Episode Three) * "That Old Gang of Mine" (Season Three, Episode Three) * "Double or Nothing" (Season Three, Episode Eighteen) Wesley Contains: * "Parting Gifts" (Season One, Episode Ten) * "Guise Will Be Guise" (Season Two, Episode Six) * "Loyalty" (Season Three, Episode Fifteen) * "Sleep Tight" (Season Three, Episode Sixteen) Category:DVD releases